


Carmilla's Christmas Carol

by HobbityHan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbityHan/pseuds/HobbityHan
Summary: Written for Carmilla secret santa as a gift for laurashollis on tumblr . It's a Carmilla based version of a Christmas Carol.





	Carmilla's Christmas Carol

If Carmilla’s attitude to Christmas softened after the cannibalistic Christmas witch incident it was only by the smallest of margins, the amount that several days of eating nothing but badger could account for. 

And Laura. Well. Laura’s enthusiasm only seemed to have grown. She’d been wittering on for what seemed like months; counting down the days on her calendar, working her way through her meticulous list of gifts and cards, menu planning, carol singing and generally being insufferable.

She didn’t expect Carmilla to participate. She also didn’t seem to notice that Carmilla didn’t share her enthusiasm. She took it for granted that under Carmilla’s grumpy exterior she was secretly looking forward to Christmas as much as Laura was and that grated because it wasn’t true and Laura ploughed on regardless. 

It came to a head on Christmas eve when Laura’s excitement reached a new level and Carmilla’s grumpiness a new depth in response. They argued over gingerbread men and table settings and then there were carol singers at the door and Carmilla opened the door enough to snarl at them loudly enough that they abandoned White Christmas and ran off down the corridor away from their apartment. 

Laura went to bed looking fed up. 

Carmilla sat downstairs staring at some Christmas film that was on, but not watching it. It was something sweet and annoying and it added nicely to the grump she was indulging in.

Midnight passed without notice as the digital display on the oven ticked silently over into the new day. 

Carmilla nodded off to sleep, just a little.

She started at the sound of a distant bell and looked round. It was coming from outside their apartment and sounded like an old brass bell, not a modern alarm. Carmilla dismissed it as not her problem and stretched.

Then another sound started, a sound of metal links clanking together, that sounded like a large chain being dragged up concrete steps.

She heard a loud bang as if a door somewhere below had been flung open and the sound of bells and chains grew louder and louder. 

She stood up. She thought about waking Laura, but didn’t move, it was probably nothing. 

Still, after a moments thought she got up and went to the door to see what the nothing was. 

The corridor outside their apartment was dark with only a dim light from the emergency exit signs showing the stairwell that came up some twenty metres from their front door. That was where the noise was coming from; a deep heavy clanking noise of metal being laborious dragged up the steps. 

She stood in the doorway and watched. 

A light began to creep from the stairwell, a pale white light that wavered and shimmered. 

As she watched a figure reached the top of the stairs. The figure was bound in chains and hung with heavy padlocks. Each step was an immense effort as the figure pulled the heavy links of chain after them. Carmilla didn’t recognise them. They wore old clothing from some hundred and fifty years past maybe, she wasn’t sure and the figures jaw was bound with a white bandage, making them harder to identify.

“What do you want?” Carmilla asked.

The figure looked at her and canted it’s head. It was transparent and Carmilla could see the wall behind it. 

“Much,” said the figure.

“Who are you?”

“Ask me who I was,” the figure rasped, it’s voice hoarse and wavering.

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Urgh,” she said and stepped back into the apartment, shutting the door behind her, “screw that.”

She locked it and put the chain on before she walked through to the bedroom. There was an almighty bang as the figure flung itself against the door but Carmilla ignored it.

She crawled into bed, scooting under the covers to spoon up against Laura. 

“Mmmm?” Laura muttered stirring in her sleep.

“Shhhh,” Carmilla whispered and kissed her cheek. 

There was another loud bang from the door, a rattling and a howling.

Laura stirred more purposefully this time and lifted her head.

“What’s that?” she muttered.

“Nothing,” Carmilla shushed her.

Laura propped herself up on her elbow as there was another rattle.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Fine. There’s a vengeful spirit at the door. Or something. I don’t know I didn’t ask her.”

“A ghost?” Laura nearly shouted, fully awake now. 

“It’s fine. She’s see through and she’s never come across your Dad’s deadbolts before. There’s no way she’s getting through that door.”

There was another howl and a rattle as if to illustrate Carmilla’s point.

“Why is a vengeful spirit trying to break into our apartment in the early hours of Christmas day?” Laura asked.

“I didn’t ask her. Probably come to teach me the true meaning of Christmas,” Carmilla said.

“What? Murder and violence?” Laura said as there was a half hearted rattle at the door and then silence.

“Something like that,” Carmilla said, settling down onto her pillow and trying to pull Laura with her. 

“Are we ever going to have a normal Christmas?” Laura asked, resisting Carmilla to be able to sit up and look at her.

“Who wants normal anyway?”

“Me. I want normal. I don’t want perfect. I just want a Christmas without anyone getting murdered or haunted or disembowelled by an angry ex-vampire.”

“Fine. I won’t disembowel any carol singers, but cupcake, nothing we do is normal.”

“I just thought. I mean. You’re human now.”

“I’m still me,” Carmilla said, exasperated.

Laura sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. “I’m sorry. I got caught up in everything”

“I’m sorry too. I know you love Christmas. I will reign in my lack of enthusiasm,” Carmilla said, pulling Laura to her and wrapping her arms round her. Laura kissed her forehead and nestled into the embrace. 

“Merry Christmas Carm,” she said quietly. 

“Merry Christmas”


End file.
